


‘Til Death Do Us Part

by xCaraLena



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angel of Death AU, Angel!Shinichi, Flirting, Flirty!Kaito, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miniscule Angst, and let’s not forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraLena/pseuds/xCaraLena
Summary: It wouldn’t be much to say Kuroba Kaito loved dancing around death as much as Shinichi was surrounded by it. Although, as an Angel of Death himself, he just couldn’t fathom why.Did he mention Kuroba flirts with Death a lot too?





	‘Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here’s my entry for the bigbang! I hope it’s not too much of a mess considering I literally didn’t even proof read, but hopefully all enjoy this story based off Lantaniel’s idea and her wonderful art! So go check that out on the kaishinbigbang tumblr if you’re interested! Also catch me on tumblr if you want :D

“Kuroba, I swear to god.”

“I need it Kudou. I won’t accept anything else.”

“You do realize this is insane right? We’ve been up here for... damn it, Kuroba. It’s ten minutes past.”

The man dressed in white smirked as his cape billowed out from behind him. “All the more reason we can’t stop now.”

“You mean, _you_ can’t stop now.”

“Take pity on me, angel-kun, as it seems I’m the one at a disadvantage here,” he said, pinching his nose dramatically that served only as a catalyst towards the angel’s growing annoyance.

“You’re the one who instigated this!”

“But am I the _only_ one to blame?”

“Yes!”

If his last contract had a knack for jumping out in front of traffic, that had nothing on the man currently half off the rooftop in front of him.

“You say that now, but truly you must be a comedian, darling.” His words were sweet like honey, muffled under the ruffling winds that spurred to tease the feathers behind the angel’s back. “If it weren’t for your unrelenting beauty, and daring intelligence, I’d say we’d have no case here at all. You should know, considering you are a detective of sorts, aren’t you?”

The angel glared. “And yet even a detective couldn’t find the reasoning behind a body found at the bottom of a sixty foot drop dressed in white with a monocle practically screaming ‘I’m an idiot for not listening to my guardian angel when I had the chance’.”

“Guardian? Well, it’s the first I’ve heard of that Mr. _Death God_. Have you suddenly found within you the unrelenting urge to protect your dashing thief in white?”

The so called “ _Death_ _God_ ” deadpanned. “I hope the authorities find you. I hope they find you before you can fall to your death, I mean.” He smiled sweetly. The angel hooked his arms a little tighter around the thief’s biceps, flapping his wings once or twice for added force, though it did nothing to pull him away. “Although, then maybe I’d be able to do my job instead of looking after... your...uh, sorry a—”

The thief took another full step forward, dropping almost half his weight onto the angel’s arms. “Kuroba!”

“Now, darling, I know what you’re going to say, but I must admit you’ve left me no choice.”

“How are you still so calm! Kuroba you could die!”

“And while I’m superbly glad to hear you care, angel-kun, I’m afraid it must be done. For justice, for chocolate, and most importantly—”

“That’s what this is still about! You’re currently hanging from my arms halfway off the drop of a very tall skyscraper and you have time to joke about chocolate!?”

“Or flowers. Well, a date would be even better, but I suppose we have enough of those as is, am I correct... uh, darling?” Shinichi’s wings we’re slowly dropping with the weight of the thief, black feathers falling silently around them as he strained to hold him up with big sweeps of the large limbs.

Shinichi felt his hands start to slip. “Kuroba... I’m uh, not doing so hot. You do have your glider on you, right?”

The thief smirked, though the angel was quick to break a sweat. “What do you mean _do_ I? Of course I do it’s right... um...” he patted himself down hurriedly, while the angel tightened his grip. “Shin-chan, you wouldn’t happen to be crushing the clasps on my shoulders, would you?” He moved his hand to the side watching as bits of metal slowly started on a fall to the ground below him. He ignored it and instead opted to painfully tighten his grip around the thief’s arms.

“Don’t call me that.”

Kuroba’s jaw dropped. “You say that now!?”

“Well, what else am I going to say! I told you not to call me that!”

The thief cooed. “But you’re so cute when you’re mad, it’s truly adorable, Shin-chan!”

“I’ll drop you.”

“No you won’t~.”

“Okay, but seriously Kuroba, I’m actually about to drop you.”

“ _Shit_.”

It wouldn’t be much to say Kuroba Kaito loved dancing around death as much as Shinichi was surrounded by it. Although, as an Angel of Death himself, he just couldn’t fathom why.

* * *

 

His newest contract, and the man currently dangling his legs off a two story house, had Shinichi worried as to what he was walking into.

It wasn’t unusual for him to be too late in meeting with his contracts, but it wasn’t what he always enjoyed seeing either. The potential for what could’ve been ending in so little time always made him wonder how fate chose the just nature of things, though his knowledgeability on the subject had always been few. Not that he’d wondered what it’d be like to jump in front of a car or murder his best friend, but he did strive to understand why _they’d_ do it.

Humans were interesting creatures when they wanted to be, he just wished they could show more potential. More humanity—as irony would have it.

And so there was a man on a roof. A short roof but a tall roof nonetheless, enough to sustain great enough injuries to land someone in the hospital or worse off should they fall. Though his contract seemed nothing more than pleased at the idea. So far, Shinichi didn’t see a lot of potential. Nothing concrete to shout at him that he wouldn’t have to do his job maybe just this one time.

The night sky was quite gorgeous tonight. He took a moment to fluff his wings in the cool, darkened air. Breathe in the sound of humming from a nearby source—a cheery tune. Watch wisps of brown locks flow in the breeze in front of him, illuminated by a dusty moon and a sparse few stars to be seen through clouded skies.

“You’ve come to see me, haven’t you?”

The angel brought his head out from the clouds, listening instead to the man’s voice—soft as the wind brushing past his ears. “I don’t see any other person around here besides you, so I would suppose so,” he replied. The man didn’t make any movement to turn his head nor to get up.

“Are you suggesting I invite just anyone to my private rooftop at such obscene hours?” the man chided. Shinichi cocked an eyebrow.

“Not especially, though I must say this is quite the dangerous habit of yours.”

He laughed. “I’d say rooftops are a much safer alternative as oppose to dabbling in a lifestyle of black clothes and animal names. Though, I do wonder your intentions, Mr...” the man turned around to face him. Eyes a stary indigo but nothing Shinichi hadn’t seen before. They widened in disbelief.

“Expecting someone else?” he asked, watching widened eyes slowly shift to calm and calculating. Shinichi thought he saw a glimmer of red tint his cheeks.

“Not entirely,” he began, “though I must ask, aren’t you a little too angelic to be inviting yourself to another man’s rooftop?” Blue eyes questioned. “Wings are a great touch too. And are those ostrich feathers I see? You’ve _got_ to let me in on your secret.”

The angel deadpanned.

“Kudou Shinichi,” he answered instead, flexing his wings to further craft the reality of what he was. “Though most just refer to me as an Angel of Death.”

The man blinked for a second before a smooth and somewhat wicked grin overtook his face. He couldn’t have been any older than a university student, maybe even high school. Shinichi’s feathers twitched at the thought.

“Then I’d assume you don’t enjoy wearing black clothing along with, uh those, do you?”

“...That’s your first question?”

“Well, it’s my third technically—” Shinichi scoffed. “—but it’s still going unanswered.”

He figured his wings had always been the dead giveaway for magical being, but he supposed not everyone got the gist.

“I prefer dark blue and grey undertones,” he replied, free of any and all expression. Though he did feel slightly annoyed.

“Not a bad choice, although I’m more of a pale colours kind of guy,” the other grinned. “You should try it sometime, really brightens up the mood.”

The angel’s feathers twitched. “Right. Any other suggestions?”

Well at least one of them looked amused.

“Aside from maybe a little warning before trespassing—you know calling card or something like that?—I’d ask you kindly not do it again.” He grabbed a small piece of glass from beside him, putting it gingerly in his pocket. “Although considering you are an Angel of Death and all, I think I might just let this slide.”  

Shinichi had a very clear idea that his contract made a lot of people angry on the daily.

“Do you treat all intruders this way?”

“Well not the bad ones, though I can tell you’re nothing harmful.” He grinned. “I consider myself a great judge of character after all.”

Considering most people screamed upon seeing him, his contract was either a little crazy or mildly blind. Wilfully blind, probably.

“Angel of Death though...” the man hummed, as if testing the name on his tongue. “I’d say that name is just about two syllables too long. Maybe try just angel next time, darling, it’ll work much better with the conquests,” he winked, “trust me.”

The angel’s jaw fell slightly slack. “Did you just...?” He opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Do you think I’m trying to hit on you?”

“As I’ve mentioned countless times before, darling, not just anyone can catch me alone on my rooftop.”

“W—what!?”

“Though obviously we’d have to talk dates first, you know to the zoo, dinner, maybe an amusement park...”

Shinichi’s wings twitched along with his smile. “...Amusement park?”

“Exactly! We’d have cotton candy and everything—the whole shabam. And I’d be absolutely _ecstatic_ to have you accompany me,” he stood up with a flourish. The blue eyed man had the moon at his back, and yet somehow his teeth still shined a pearly white. “Though I’m not sure what we’d do about the wings...”

“You’re joking,” Shinichi decided.

His grin widened. “And yet it’s a much lighter mood now, isn’t it?”

Shinichi’s feathers slowly settled to his sides and he moved to fix his tie. “True, but most people can’t joke when faced with death so easily...”

The man hummed. “So far the game of life hasn’t steered me wrong.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

He smiled, genuine and cocky all the same. Leaning in towards the angel, his voice a whisper amoungst wind much louder. “All the luck in the world, angel-kun.”

Though Shinichi laughed at the statement, he couldn’t deny the flash of determination he saw in the eyes of his contract. “We’ll see about that, Mr...”

“Kuroba,” he finished, “Kuroba Kaito.” The man— _Kuroba_ —paced a few steps closer and took to discreetly looking him over. “So, any hints on how to cheat death, Mr. _Death_ Angel?”

He rolled his eyes and put a patient palm to his face. “I’m not entirely sure you understand how this works.”

Kuroba smirked. “The rules of the game are a fickle thing to someone who lives to break them, angel- _kun_.”

“You forgot the death part.”

Kuroba cocked a brow. “Is that supposed to be the important part?”

Shinichi put a hand to his nose. “I can’t tell if you’re stupid or just terribly naive, Kuroba-san.” The angel sighed. “Though, I suppose that’s not the worst thing to be considering your current situation.”

“Which is...?”

Shinichi stretched his wings out briefly, and Kuroba watched with a certain sense of awe. “Who knows?” he mused. “Maybe you’ll be one of my firsts.”

“Your firsts?”

The angel smiled. “To escape death even when it follows you around every bend.” Kuroba’s eyes changed from bright to hesitant, changing his whole expression even if the other parts didn’t match. Shinichi’s eyes drifted towards the city lights just visible above every other house grounded below them. “I look forward to working with you, Kuroba,” he said, finally.

Kuroba smiled in response. “Well if it means I get to see more of you then I guess this arrangement can’t be all that bad.” Shinichi rose his eyebrow questioningly towards his contract. Kuroba smirked. “I wasn’t lying when I mentioned how angelic you look. Truly darling, you’re gorgeous.”

Shinichi flushed, feeling heat brush across his cheeks and hoped— _prayed_ —the darkness hid him well enough. He shook it off with a glare.

“Don’t try to be a gentleman, Kuroba,” he glared. “You’re far better off accepting your fate than trying to get around it.” He looked the grinning face dead in the eyes, and let on a smirk of his own. “I’m onto you,” he finished.

Kuroba stepped away from him and closer towards the edge of the roof. “Don’t worry, darling. There’s a lot more where that came from.”

Shinichi laughed. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Then I suppose I have all the time in the world to prove it to you then!” Kuroba called back, just before stepping off the edge of the roof and disappearing below. Shinichi’s eyes went wide.

He rushed over to the side of the roof with weary steps, gears turning in his mind a mile per second, praying he wouldn’t have to catch Kuroba’s soul. Not tonight, not just yet, he didn’t—

Kuroba was half-out one of the windows on the second floor smirking with all the cheek of a cat that got the canary. Shinichi’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m not going to die, angel-kun,” he said solemnly. “At least, not just yet.”

Shinichi’s eyes were wide, and he felt Kuroba’s sentiment dig somewhere deep down within him. He wasn’t sure he liked the feeling. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this feeling.

“I have a lot to accomplish still, and although I’ve heard of your kind, I know I’m still one in a million,” he took a breath before he looked back up, smirking, “and I’ll take my chances on that.”

The window shut behind him and Shinichi was left overlooking a backyard filled with roses and a city that never slept.

He clenched his fists and shook his head. “We’ll see about that,” he said, to nobody in particular.

He smiled. _I sure hope so_.

* * *

 

Kaito felt his hands shake slightly when he grabbed for his laptop. It wasn’t everyday a death god showed up on his rooftop, but it also wasn’t everyday he found pandora so he considered the two to be some sort of magic cacophony, catastrophe, one or the two.

He grabbed for his phone as well, falling heavily onto his bed, and tosing his monocle from his pocket to somewhere more hidden. What if he was watching—what if it could turn invisible? He could’ve sworn he’d been alone on his rooftop and he would’ve heard... well, that’s why he’d assumed it’d been Snake. He opened the messenger app.

_Hey, so what r ur thoughts on death angels?_

He opened the browser on his laptop, leaning against the headboard as he typed the same thing into the search bar—or at least, the death angel part.

_Kaito, it’s like 2am._

He laughed. _Perfect time for pancakes and fun! So, thoughts?_

_They’re real as far as I’m concerned. There’s been studies, right?_

He clicked on a page saying just that, top ten reasons on why you should believe in death gods. Sounded tacky, but he wasn’t too picky at the moment. Considering there was probably one still sitting on his rooftop, looking gorgeous, and wow he’d been a little stunned there for a moment. Funny too, he thought.

_One of our neighbors apparently mentioned a cousin who’d seen one..._

_What!!??_  The next article he looked into stated a reliable source said they looked like dolphins. He wasn’t so sure anymore. _Who????_

He took a moment to realize Aoko was indulging his conversation and he briefly thanked the world for dawning him such a kind and beautiful soul.

_Cat guy? Idk, I remember him saying his cousin passed away shortly after, something to do with drugs?_

Right, cuz it’s not something sudden. It’s a gradual build of danger to the point of imminent death. Was that the point he was at now? Years of moonlighting, a magical jewel, and a few too many syndicates on his tail finally meant he’d get his own angel?

Or maybe having pandora in his pocket now meant Snake was going to get a little more creative. Yah, that sounded more likely.

_Anything else?_

The three dots notified him she was still typing, so he typed his own new keywords onto his laptop and brought up another wiki page on the matter. One in a million... there it was again, something that’d been widely popularized ever since some apparent victim to the matter published a book dictating her survival. He clicked the link to the book and opened to a sneak peak of the first few pages.

It mentioned personality, they had feelings, they had wings, they were... similar to us. Her angel hadn’t wanted her to die. He averted his attention back to his phone that’d been pinging during his absence.

_Dad’s had a few friends from the force pass away as well, apparently a few of them mentioned having angels? He never really took them too seriously though, never sure if they were being hypothetical or not. It’s a pretty debatable subject for him though, touchy too so maybe don’t ask him?_

Kaito closed his laptop screen and moved it back to his nightstand. He buried himself in his duvet, holding his phone out in front of him, smiling.

_Thx Aoko, I won’t. U da best :D_

_Goodnight Kaito_

_Night <3<3_

He closed the app but kept his phone on. Staring blankly at the background of himself, dressed in white with a smirk on his face. He pictured a winged angel beside him. What did this mean for him? Was he really about to die—no, he’d make it. One in a million, he said so himself.

He covered himself in blankets and made his best attempt to sleep his thoughts away.

_I_ _sure_ _hope_ _so_.

* * *

 

I take it you’ve finally done your research then,” the angel mentioned the next day, rummaging through another one of Kuroba’s desk drawers. Were those metal cards? He lightly turned to prick his finger on the side—

“Hey! Don’t touch those!” Kuroba grabbed at his hand and quickly shut the desk drawer. “Yes, I’ve done my research! How did an angel get to be so nosey anyways?”

Shinichi fixed his wings a little higher and sat down on the—now obviously—high schooler’s bed. “After I found out the murder rate in Tokyo was higher than any other district, making up most of my past contracts, I was kind of thrown into it.” He moved to fiddle around with the colorful cube on Kuroba’s nightstand, and his contract let him.

“Wait, that means you investigate the contracts you’ve had? You investigate their murders?”

Shinichi’s wings fluffed out a bit. Not entirely defensive, but he couldn’t control them anyways. “It helps me catch their souls in the end. Plus if I was murdered I wouldn’t want a piece of me stuck on the ground either.”

“So like a detective...” Shinichi huffed. Kuroba’s expression grew pensive. “They get attached. Like ghosts?”

Shinichi furrowed his brows. “Is that what they’re called? I always mix up my, uh... culture.”

Kuroba continued on cleaning up his room, but laughed all the same. “To think an angel wouldn’t know one of his own kind.”

“I’m not a ghost.”

Kuroba smirked. “But you do fit quite a few categories,” he held up his fingers, “First off you’re a myth, most people still don’t believe in you guys, though you’ve been popularized greatly by books, studies, and pop culture. Second, you’re invisible, and transparent to anyone but me, or the contract. Not to mention, you’re definitely haunting me with your magical powers... I think I’d have a lot more fun calling you ghost-kun from now on, to be honest.”

Shinichi glared. “If you call me a ghost one more time I’ll do much more than just go through your drawers.”

“Let me guess, you’ll go through my fridge as well? Damn, and I was hoping the cold pizza would last,” Kuroba despaired. “Do you even eat?” he asked a second later.

“Never tried. Though I doubt it’ll work.”

Kuroba smirked. “And that’s just another point to add to the list—” he looked up, “are you sure you’re not a ghost?”

“Kuroba!”

“Right! Got it. Not a ghost.”

Shinichi sighed, making sure to not sound too relieved but judging by Kuroba’s mischievous grin, he wasn’t so sure. The highschooler sat down in his desk chair and began fiddling with a pair of keys he’d left there. Shinichi watched his hands move.

“Do you not have school?” Shinichi asked, after having watched his hands twirl the keys around a few more times. Kuroba looked up but continued the movements.

“Not on the weekends, angel-kun. Though since it’s morning, I suppose I should make some breakfast then...” Shinichi fluttered his wings and Kuroba’s eyes were immediately drawn to them. A similar awe stricken expression as the night before. Shinichi held back a flush.

“Do they do that on their own?” Kuroba asked suddenly, starring inherently at the angel’s wings.

Shinichi stretched one out, not only to demonstrate his control but to watch Kuroba’s eyes follow the movement. “I can control them just as well, but they act mostly on instinct and reflex. That’s something I can’t control.”

Kuroba grinned. “So your wings are like your tell? I wonder...” his eyes narrowed, “do angel’s lie, then?”

“What would we even have to lie about?”

“I don’t know... what about what happens when we die?”

“Can’t say.”

Kuroba shook his head. “You take the fun out of everything.”

“Only when you ask stupid questions.”

Kuroba’s eyes lit up. “See! Right there,” he pointed to his left wing, smile turning cheeky, “your wing just twitched. Can’t deny the evidence, angel-kun, you actually think I’m a genius, don’t you?”

“No.”

Kuroba sighed. “Well, it was worth a shot.” The high schooler lifted himself from the desk chair and paraded his way out into the hallway. Shinichi followed as if attached by an invisible rope.

Suddenly Kuroba stopped, turning around with a grin wide on his face. “I hope you don’t mind meeting with one of my friends for lunch, do you, angel-kun?”

Shinichi’s shrugged. “Not like I can do anything about it.”

Kuroba smirked. “Glad to hear your input is as neutral as ever, darling.”

He glared. “Go to the kitchen, Kuroba.”

“I think I’ll do just that.”

* * *

 

Shinichi found himself shoved into the side of a café booth with Kuroba smiling politely beside him. His wings seemed like they were trying to decide whether or not stretching completely upwards would be worth it. He decided to call that operation off as soon as it’d come, though the wall wasn’t really any better.

Kuroba’s smile welcomed a group of three other people with the exception of a head of blond hair, and a similar red headed woman, of which he simply frowned. “Who invited them again? I don’t recall agreeing to a table of four, much less anyone but you, Ahoko,” he said, watching as the woman and the blond slid into the booth across from them. A brunette girl slid in beside Kuroba squishing him into the wall even further. He briefly shrieked.

“Bakaito! Don’t be so rude, we always do this, plus it’s not really any surprise they’re here too, is it?” The brunette exclaimed. Kuroba made sure to demonstrate his displeasure over the situation by reaching for what looked to be a glitter pouch. Shinichi flicked him over the head.

Meanwhile the red headed woman was looking directly at _him_. “Interesting creature you have there, Kuroba. Does he have a name?” Her eyes seemed to glow crimson when she speaked, something layering her words. Shinichi narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t remember bringing a dove with me today, is there one in my coat I’m not seeing?”

She laughed, haughtily and loud. “I mean the other winged one, Kuroba.”

The high schooler stilled, turning the rest of his attention towards the red witch clearly exclaiming her knowledge of his existence to both him and Kuroba. Kuroba frowned. “And this is why we don’t invite you to lunch dates, Akako. You always make everything weird.”

The brunette beside him punched his shoulder, shaking both the booth and Shinichi. “Kaito!”

“It’s not my fault she says weird things!”

“It is true the statement was clearly lacking context...” the blond mused, speaking with something akin to an accent. Shinichi had been wondering if he was foreign or not. “Though whether or not that applies only to me and Aoko or to you as well Kuroba is quite debatable.”

“Hakuba, your mere presence is debatable. I also feel my intelligence slowly declining after every word you say. Aoko, why would you ambush me like this,” he pleaded. “What did I ever do to you?”

The girl beside him— _Aoko_ , as he’d come to call her—smiled sweetly and deadly all the same. “Text me at two in the morning, maybe?”

Kuroba’s face was in utter distress. “I thought we were fine with that! Pancakes and fun, remember?” From the way Kuroba shrieked in pain and grasped at his foot, clearly she hadn’t thought the same.

“Although I am curious,” the red-haired witch— _Akako_ —started, “does he know what you do come nighttime, Kuroba? Or are you keeping secrets from fate as well?”

Shinichi remained silent, cocking a brow in Kuroba’s direction who didn’t give him a second glance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If we’re talking about Kid accusations, then I second that,” the blond— _Hakuba_ —said.

“Will everyone just stop talking about fate and Kid stuff for one second, please! Can we make this a normal lunch, for once?” Aoko said, lifting up one of the menus and tossing it into Kuroba’s hands. “Order something. Please,” she ordered.

His throat gulped abruptly and he buried his head into the menu. Upon seeing the girl’s face, Shinichi tried his best to do the same.

So much for a normal lifestyle, Shinichi thought. Though he supposed friends like these weren’t  always a bad thing. (Except for the witch, there was something definitely bad about her. He’d remind himself to talk to Kuroba about it some other time.)

He sighed, and sunk a little further into his seat at the booth.

* * *

 

The next day Shinichi stumbled into the teen’s house to see carpeted floors littered with cards.

“Amateur magician,” Kuroba explained, “though soon to be best in the world!” Shinichi checked that off as another dangerous hobby of his. He presented this so.

“You can’t be the best in the world if that’s what gets you killed,” he stated, not understanding the passion nor the drive that Kuroba kept hidden at arm's length. “Try something more reasonable like law, medicine, accounting...”

“I think you meant to say acting, music, or something _relatively_ fun, angel-kun?” Shinichi sighed. “Also Death would surely claim me the moment I set foot in a bank to stay,” he smirked, “I’m more of an in-and-out kind of guy.”

“You’re a high schooler, not a bank robber.”

The teen laughed. “You’d be surprised, angel-kun.”

If he’d had any thoughts of Kuroba as a bank robber he’d crushed those the moment he’d thought of them. Too charismatic to threaten, much less to kill. Though he could never be too sure...

“I do hope you’re not robbing banks in your spare time, Kuroba,” he sighed instead. Though that earned him quite the laugh from his newest contract.

“And I can assure you that’s not the case, darling.”

His wings twitched.

The sun had already risen outside, Shinichi having watched it, and Kuroba was reminded of the time as he grabbed his phone from its charger. He shoved his gakuran on straight and rushed out the door with his backpack in hand, tugging a struggling angel along with him.

Once they were out the door—with severely less feathers than before—Kuroba turned questioning eyes on Shinichi’s sitting form. “Do you normally sit like that?” he asked, walking alongside him out on the sidewalk.

“Yes.”

“Even though you have functional wings?”

Shinichi deadpanned. “Is that supposed to be surprising?”

“Not really,” he laughed, “I guess it’s just unexpected.” Shinichi hummed, floating leisurely at his side. The angel crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow, smirking all the while.

“I think someone’s jealous...”

“Why are you following me anyway?” the high schooler suddenly asked, startling Shinichi out of his float to drop both feet back on the ground.

“No choice. It’s as fate desires,” he pulled on something like an invisible string linked between them, and Kuroba stumbled towards him. “See?”

For a moment Kuroba’s face blanked into an unreadable mask. “And no one can see you but me?”

“Not without my consent, although that’d be breaking more than a few rules.”

“Oh, so you’re a rule follower,” he said cheekily, but his grin had false edges to it. Like he wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation at hand. Lost in thought.

It made Shinichi wonder what kind of dangerous situation he would land himself in.

“Where it concerns my job—life and death, yes.” Shinichi went back into his floating stance above the man and flapped his wings twice before crossing his legs. The air made a few stray bangs on Kuroba’s head twitch.

A small silence fell over them as they approached Kuroba’s school.

“Is that, uh, normal though? For all angel’s?” Shinichi glanced over his shoulder before realizing Kuroba was talking about him. He flexed his wings.

“Do you mean the floating?”

“Yah.”

Shinichi opened his mouth then closed it again. “I’m not really sure how it works either, but sometimes if I guess right, I can make the air into a comfortable pillow of sorts.” That basically summed it up. He smiled and continued to pick at the ends of his feathers. “Saves the strain on my wings.”

“You could always just walk,” Kuroba suggested.

“And you could always just run, but instead you choose to be late.” Shinichi looked down at the watch on his arm.

“Eh, perfect attendance has never gotten me anywhere.”

Shinichi snorted. “Yah, try saying that once you get to the real world.”

Kuroba laughed, drawing the attention of a few stray classmates, though he practically soaked in the attention. “Maybe that’s the point, angel-kun. How can I possibly focus on one world entirely when I’m living in two?”

Shinichi supposed a lot of what Kuroba said didn’t really make any sense. (He walked to his own beat, one could say.)

Kuroba’s face revealed nothing. “So you like heights?”

“Having wings doesn’t mean I’m a bird, Kuroba.”

He smiled. “Ah, so you don’t deny it.”

“I like sitting in the air because it’s comfortable without the cost of having to use my wings.”

Kuroba hummed, and Shinichi settled himself down. “If I had wings, I wouldn’t even think of touching the ground either. Though I’m not too sure about the whole preening thing, seems more like a courtship than anything.”

His feathers bunched up against his will as he eyed the now toothy grin taking up the high schooler’s face. “Watch it.”

“Or what? You’re gonna ghost me with your ghost powers?”

“I’m not a ghost!”

“Sure you aren’t, ghost- _kun_.”

They reached the school gate just after the bell along with a few other students who were most likely classmates with Kuroba. He spoke animatedly with them and shortly after that, left for his first period.

Before entering the classroom, however, he stopped to look inside the window. After a few seconds, Shinichi jumped down to touch the ground.

“What are you doing?” he asked, tapping Kuroba’s shoulder and receiving a inherently loud shush in response. “You do understand no one can hear me, right?”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he waved. “You talking distracts me though, so just float around for a second, okay?”

“You’re looking through a window, I wouldn’t call the task very distraction worthy—”

“And you are sarcastic as ever, darling, but forgive me if I value my safety over your boredom.” Shinichi’s eyebrows flew up. Was it someone in his class he was worried about? Did someone have it out to get him? He tried to piece the previous information together as quickly as he could, for all he knew today could be the day he—!

“ _Aaaaaand_ , showtime!”

In all of his career as an angel of death, Shinichi had never seen something quite as brutal as this.

There was smoke everywhere, copious amounts of screaming, and a manic laughter that seemed to be everywhere at once. He covered his mouth out of habit, but later found it unnecessary. Clouds of pink were everywhere, and something like glitter in certain students’ hair told him this wasn’t exactly what he thought it was (even though he had no clue what it was to begin with). Though, he did know who the culprit was.

He decided opening the window would be the least of his problems if this chaos didn’t end, and as he did that, the colours of the rainbow dispersed along with it. The angel lightly took to fanning it out with a wing, and as the smoke cleared, looked to find Kuroba sitting preppy in one of desks closer to the back of the classroom.

He made sure to deadpan when Kuroba shot him one of his now infamous smirks.

“Kaito...” a dangerously low voice called, paired with a much less dangerous looking girl. “What did you do to my hair?” Aoko asked, plaster-saint.

He smiled. “What was that? Underwear? Well, yours is purple today isn’t it, Ahoko?”

Shinchi was afraid. Kuroba looked smug. And Aoko lost it.

She was chasing him all over the remains of the classroom—a glittery, glittery mess—while the  surrounding classmates took their assigned seats and the teacher looked more so resigned. This must happen a lot, Shinichi took note.

When the teacher finally managed to calm them down, and separate them into their own desks, Kuroba’s attention turned elsewhere onto a deck of cards, though a blond head of hair seemed to catch the remainders of it.

“It seems you missed me, Kuroba,” Hakuba said, only prompting a snort from beside him.

“Wrong as usual, tantei-san,” the magician said, still facing his cards. “I never miss.”

There was a seconds time until the previously blond head of hair turned to a disastrously pink.

Hakuba took to closing his eyes, lips pursed as he mentioned, “No, you really don’t, do you?”

Shinichi needed to reconsider his contract with Kuroba Kaito.

Kuroba slept most of the remaining class time away, while the rest of it was spent antagonizing the class with an assortment of pranks that Shinichi had a tough time justifying as well as keeping up with. If he’d had any thoughts on Kuroba being unintelligent he was far from correct when a chemistry test came back with full marks, and a project similarily so. What he had in creativity surely didn’t lack in intelligence, Shinichi mused.

Even when English class rolled around and he was asked the reasoning behind why July and August both have thirty-one days, he’d answered in a perfect, and lazy toned English, “Because someone pretentious said so.” The teacher hadn’t even bothered to comment how his head was on his desk the entirety of the question.

Shinichi watched in awe as Kuroba went about his day like he hadn’t a care in the world. Like he didn’t have an angel of death sitting just behind his shoulder.

* * *

 

If he thought Kuroba was planning something, he didn’t mention it. The magician seemed harmless from what he could tell, but at the same time he was hiding something. What could a high schooler be hiding besides a few dirty magazines underneath his pillow?

His question was answered briefly on the fourth day of his arrival, when Kuroba brought up the topic of how Shinichi interacted with their world.

“You say you won’t appear, but does that mean you can’t come into contact with anything?”

He’d already complained to his superiors about the matter but Megure and Sato especially just laughed and said he was doing a good job. What was that supposed to mean when, quite obviously, he wasn’t doing his job. At all.

“Not necessarily,” he said, instead of issuing certain random complaints that Kuroba didn’t need to get any ideas from. “It’s not strictly forbidden for me to appear, it’s just if others see me. Take that day at school for example. I made my hands appear to open the window because I knew I wouldn’t be seen, thanks to your disastrous smoke screen, and the wings interacting with the air were straight forward. I can also touch you.”

“Well, no need to be so eager, Angel-kun.” Shinichi frowned. “Does the same apply to your voice?”

“And why should I answer that?”

“Because I’m your keeper, and you should obey me,” he said haughtily. Shinichi’s eyebrow twitched.

“Were you always like this?”

He smirked. “Maybe I was born with it. Or maybe it’s you?”

“Geez, okay. Fine. Yes, I have to be visible for whoever’s hearing me.” Apparently, at least. It’s not like he’d ever really tried it.

“Like in front of their face?” Kuroba asked.

Shinichi’s mouth fell flat. “How else will they hear me?”

Kuroba put his hand to his chin and nodded. “Okay.” He didn’t look like he was talking to anyone in particular. Shinichi’s feathers twitched.

“Okay what?” he said sharply.

Kuroba considered this. “Well, I’ve had some trouble with work lately since you up and came along and it’s about time I get back to it,” he decided.

Shinichi withheld a sigh. “Kuroba, as much as I’m aware, you don’t have a job.”

“In the daytime I don’t, but at night...”

Shinichi felt his stomach twist. “Please, for all that is good, tell me you’re not some sort of underground drug lord, or prostitute, or who knows—”

“I’d prefer the term stripper but...”

“You’re kidding.” There was just no way. But it’d make sense, tactfully he had the poise for it, and he hadn’t been in any dangerous situations thus far... did he owe money to someone? Was he desperate?

“Yes, but oh my god your face!” Shinichi frowned. “It was priceless! Geez angel-kun when you express you do go all out.”

“Are you saying I don’t usually have facial expressions?”

Kuroba’s face went considering. “Well I’m seeing one now aren’t I?”

“And you are now stalling,” Shinichi replied. “Spit it out, Kuroba.”

He smirked and threw his hands in the air, palms towards him. “Well darn, looks like you caught me.”

There was a brief silence where Shinichi waited for him to confess. And although Kuroba’s face said it had nothing to say, Shinichi was trying his hardest to provoke him to do so with his eyes.

Kuroba’s mouth opened and closed again. Shinichi pinched his nose. “I _am_ an international thief though,” he mentioned. Finally.

“You’re kidding.”

Kuroba’s grin was a lot less anxious and a lot more feral. “Something like that.”

* * *

 

Shinichi felt himself sigh when they were finally a few stories above ground. So much for the house rooftop.

His first heist had been hectic, dangerous, and above all else he now understood why Kuroba Kaito had his own personal death angel following him around. Hell, if he jumped off rooftops on the daily and antagonized the local law enforcement along with it, he’d be wondering how it hadn’t happened sooner.

Kaitou Kid, as the world called him, was a thief who always got away but never actually stole. Returning his targets after every heist, and issuing a handcrafted heist notice before each steal.  A gentleman is what they called him. Shinichi had other words for it.

“You turned them pink.”

“They definitely had it coming,” Kuroba retorted, leaning against a well placed pole on top of the highest point of the building. He wore the suit like it was second nature, completely white against a backdrop of blue and black, making him stand out like a sore thumb. Though every movement he made had a certain elegance to it—he was aesthetic like this. He was a different person like this.

Two worlds.

“So, what did you think?” the phantom thief asked, reaching into the air with a puff of smoke and twirling his now visible card gun along the fingers of his right hand. “Was it worth the wait?”

“Disastrous,” he said, watching as Kuroba threw a hand against his chest in mock hurt. “Not only are you a danger to yourself but you’re a danger to others as well. This is the worst possible outcome. Magician, we could’ve fixed. Magician _thief_...?” He groaned into his hands.

“I’ll take that as constructive criticism then.” Shinichi tried for counting to three. _Deep_ _breaths_ , _deep_ _breaths_... “I’m sure you’ll get more accustomed to it as we go along though.”

“I don’t think even the task force is used to you yet, and it’s been—Kuroba you’ve been doing this for years... but why now?”

Kuroba’s face was a blank slate. “Who knows?” He smiled, walking the rest of the way towards the rooftop’s edge. Shinichi’s eyes narrowed.

“Uh, Kuroba? How do you exactly plan on getting out of here?”

The man currently dressed in white had his hands leisurely in his pockets, cape drifting casually beside him in a perfect reflection of his stance. Even with Tokyo Tower at his back, he was perfectly still—mesmerizing, like this. “...Oh, huh?”

Shinichi ran up to him, but the thief simply raised an eyebrow. “You do understand I’m not going to fall off a stupid rooftop, right?”

Oh yah, he definitely knew _that_. Shinichi reached out to grab a fistful of the thief’s cape, successfully trapping him on level ground, and similarly breaking the scene the thief had created beforehand. “Oh, I know you’re not,” he said, glaring at the white in his hand. “You’re going to fucking _jump_ off aren’t you?”

“I thought angel’s couldn’t curse,” Kuroba mused, instead of addressing the very real sixty foot drop behind his back.

Shinichi glared even harder. “I’m death, remember? That doesn’t apply to me.”

“Right, death... it’s so hard to tell sometimes considering how beautiful you look in the moonlight.” Shinichi’s glare faltered for a second and he felt his hands shake with him.

Kuroba’s grin came back full force. With a small push against the angel, Kuroba successfully shook him off and leaned back on his feet. “Show me your wings and I’ll show you mine?”

Shinichi’s hand was left grasping at air. Kuroba fell backwards down the building until he was only a flash of white moving by the second. Shinichi immediately readied his wings and brought himself back a few meters from the edge.

“No time like the present,” he told himself, beginning at a running start before practically diving off the roof. Wings tucked tightly to his sides, he gradually started to release them outwards—a flurry of black feathers raining across the sky. Where Kuroba was he would be, he had to be. Fate wouldn’t separate them, they were intertwined. He couldn’t feel the tug now, but he would, and when he did he’d...

He opened his wings fully—roughly ten meters when stretched out like this—he glided on cold air and bright neon signs that lit up the buildings around him.

When he caught up to Kuroba, the magician was nearly as dazed as he was. “I knew they’d be magnificent,” he said, eyes looking between every set of black feathers like they were gems for his thieving hands. “There’s even some sparkling ones...”

“Hey, hands off, thief.” Kuroba laughed.

“Not like I don’t have plenty at my house already.”

“S—shut up.”

The magician steered them onto a course drifting from building to building until they landed on another rooftop. A rooftop complete with a garden covering almost the entirety of the floor. Kuroba immediately landed himself onto a bench next to a multitude of rose bushes, sighing gracelessly. He sounded much more like the magician this way—clumsy, and immature, Shinichi mused.

The angel found himself leaning against an apple tree, wings back to their normal spot, tired, and fluffing themselves to their leisure. Kuroba’s eyes held a certain unvoiced laughter as he watched. Shinichi glared.

“You know they wouldn’t be doing that if you hadn’t jumped off that ‘stupid rooftop’ back there.”

“And aren’t I glad I did,” Kuroba chided, smirking like a well fed cat. Shinichi briefly wanted to pummel him, and although he was surrounded by plant life he was sure he could find something... “Plotting something, darling?”

“Oh, just your evident demise. Nothing too important,” he immediately retorted, though it only spurred to make the magician’s laughter erupt.

“Surely you jest, angel-kun—no one gets hurt, remember?”

Shinichi smiled. “Except you, right?”

Kuroba’s grin only widened. “Scrapes and cuts are inevitable in my line of work, darling.”

Shinichi felt a sigh bite on the tip of his tongue. “Your line of work shouldn’t include ‘moonlighting as a wanted thief’, Kuroba.”

The magician’s eyes danced with mischief and he magicked himself beside Shinichi in a puff of smoke. The angel raised his eyebrows and Kuroba raised a hand. “I do hope you like surprises, darling. I have something special planned tonight, if you don’t mind.”

“Does it involve dying pour task force officers’ hair pink?”

Kuroba laughed but made smoke erupt in his palm. “Not in this case. Unless that’s what you were hoping for?” Shinichi’s smile was enough to answer his thoughts on that one, before Kuroba presented him with a box of colorful and definitely flammable materials.

“Fireworks?” he asked, grabbing the box from him. Kuroba nodded.

“To apologize for earlier. It wasn’t my intention to scare you—”

“As if,” he scoffed, though Kuroba’s smile made something burn behind his cheeks.

“I just wanted to—”

A loud shot rang out through the rooftop, and it stung like a bee in Shinichi’s ears making him hear everything everywhere. He watched as Kuroba ducked to the ground but smiled nonetheless, white top hat now rolling on the ground from where it was shot down.

“Ah, it seems we have some unwanted company here,” he breathed out, “though, it’s nothing I can’t handle. You just sit tight, darling.”

He winked and quickly stood to leave, out of the way of the imminent sniper and whatever else was shooting from the building across from them. Maybe if Shinichi could quickly grab Kuroba he could make him disappear without none the wiser. Who were these guys anyways? Did this happen every heist—?

A much louder shot rang out this time, and this time it had Kuroba pushing him down and yelling something that sounded something like his name. Shinichi shook along with it.

Shinichi looked up to see the thief dropped down onto one knee, bracing a hand onto his right leg behind his calf. The angel turned around through trees and bushes to see a man dressed in black standing just meters behind Kuroba. He had a gun in his hand.

“It seems I finally caught our little straggling thief,” he started, voice a gravelly sharpness. He smiled. “Wouldn’t you agree, Kid?”

Kuroba made for standing up but fell back down with a muffled cry. Shinichi himself felt frozen, although he couldn’t be seen that made him feel all the more helpless. But this was his job, this was what he was meant to do, this was...

“You sure do like your elaborate traps, don’t you, Snake.” Kuroba’s smile looked painful. He was in pain. He had to be. Shinichi felt the fireworks go limp in his hand. “Any chance you can give me some tips, I’d love to give the task force something to, ugh, look forward... to...”

Snake, the man with the gun, pressured it even higher, leisurely walking much closer than Shinichi liked. “Still a comedian even now, huh?” He shook his head. “Makes me sick.”

Kuroba’s suit leg was slowly soaking itself into a dark red color. Changing to match the gaping wound now mostly restricting his movements. Snake sneered again

“Hosting another heist was stupid considering we already know you have the stone, Toichi.” Shinichi’s wings twitched. “Hand it over, Kuroba.”

Shinichi felt his blood run cold. If he knew who he was, how would he ever...? Was Kuroba really facing this alone? Was this really how he was going to die all along? He practically knew and yet he didn’t tell him...?

Kuroba stood up on both legs, clenching his teeth visibly even from where Shinichi was standing. “I’m not giving you shit,” he laughed. “Who would bring Pandora to your dinner party anyways?”

Another shot rang out, this time making Kuroba collapse completely to the ground. His pained gasp made Shinichi’s breath hitched. He could feel something wet sliding down his cheeks.

“One more word out of you and I’ll make your head into a nice Jackson Pollock of my own.”

Kuroba burst out laughing. Shinichi’s legs moved as if possessed. “I’d never pegged you for an artist, Snake. Though I doubt that sort of painting will get you any real cash, you know, the whole murder thing and all...” Snake looked like he was fuming, and Kuroba’s manic laughter contrasted so wrongly with his cloudy eyes.

Shinichi reached the ground in front of him and fell quietly to his knees despite nobody but Kuroba being able to hear him. He gently grabbed his hand to wrap his fingers around the metal stem, mumbling short nothings that even he couldn’t make out. His mind was racing and he quickly readied a few stems of his own bending down beside Kuroba.

“I warned you, Toichi—what did I say? I warned you...” Snake’s hand was waving the gun around as he spoke, angrily and viciously as if he could barely contain himself.

Kuroba smiled to him and only him. Small but real. Shinichi felt his heart sink. “I’ll tell you where it is,” he said, willing himself to stand up, even on shaky, bloodied legs. “Though, I think you’ll find it’ll be hard to come by...”

Snake’s eyes lit up, angry spouting coming to an abrupt pause. “And where is that, Toichi?”

Kuroba’s hands lifted as the fire from his sleeve traveled past the fuses on very flammable devices. He’d never pointed a firework at somebody before, though Shinichi supposed there was a first for everything. The flame ran out of fuse and shot out straight towards the man with the gun setting off into a small, but colorful explosion rendering Snake a few meters back from where he’d been standing. Now a scalding, unconscious mess.

“In a million pieces at the bottom of the ocean,” the thief finished.

Shinichi braced himself for Kuroba’s fall, collapsing straight into his arms as if lifeless, and Shinichi made sure to lay him gingerly against one of the benches around the green roof. He started ripping around Kuroba’s suit, finding the open wounds and tightening the fabric around them, applying enough pressure to hopefully stop the bleeding. Both shots had gone right though, he should be bleeding. A lot.

Shinichi’s hands shook. “Y—you pushed me out of the way.” It sounded less like a question and more like something he already knew. Kuroba shook his head with half lidded eyes. “You idiot!” Shinichi started, “I’m an angel! What makes you think I can get shot by a bullet, much less by someone who can’t even see me!”

Kuroba’s lips curled into a smile, even as his arms fell limp at his sides. “Ghosts are worth saving too, Shinichi.”

He felt his eyes start to burn behind their sockets. He felt like his stomach was trying to dig its way out of his body. “Idiot... you’re an idiot. Why would you—god! I had so much hope for you, I didn’t want you too... Kuroba, please don’t die. The truth is, I really don’t want you to die. All they ever do is die, but for you—I...”

He smiled again, although it had that same mischief behind it this time. Shinichi would’ve smacked him had he not been practically dying.

“All you had to do was ask.”

And with that, a flurry of bright lights illuminated the sky in what was the most fantastic fireworks show Shinichi had ever seen.

* * *

 

Kaito felt a tug at the back of his mind. Like a dream. It’d been a really good dream, with great characters, and one in particular...

He hadn’t thought it possible to create someone so beautiful from imagination alone, but it had to be. Most of his dreams never came true anyways, well, besides pandora, but that wasn’t a dream so much as a responsibility... like his responsibility to...

There he was. Kaito lifted himself up, feeling lethargic and weighed down. This was probably still part of the dream, he mused. Though if he could just reach out and touch him...

His hand met pale skin, and Kaito wondered if he could also imagine skin feeling this soft, or so many feathers lining the wings on his back, and those blue, blue eyes followed by the snarkiest comments he’d ever _heard_ , not to mention clever, because he was so stupidly clever.

“It seems somebody’s eager,” the angel said, smiling something snarkish and smirky and perfect. “Though, I’d ask that you don’t move. You’ve been badly injured.”

Kaito smiled in response. He couldn’t have made him up even if he’d tried. “As if you’d want me to,” he said haughtily. “No protest to my _forwardness_ this time, Shin-chan.”

“You’re a heathen,” the angel glared.

“And _you_ were one step closer to actually doing your job. Honestly Shinichi, you should be thanking me.”

“Right, cuz I’m not the one who saved both your lives last night.”

Kaito narrowed his eyes. “Both?”

“Well, I thought the fact that you’re not in handcuffs kind of gave it away, but I guess I forgot to take into account that you are a bit slow at the moment...”

Kaito laid back down into soft hospital pillow and thin sheets. He noticed briefly that he couldn’t feel his legs and his back was sore. He wondered what other mystery injuries would pop up next.

“So you saved my alter ego by getting rid of the suit, I’d assume?”

Shinichi’s face brightened. “Ah, so you can be smart. And I’ll have you know I’m a pretty smooth talker myself.”

Kaito’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

Shinichi matched him with a smirk. “Who’s the rule breaker now?”

The thief laughed. “Shinichi you sly dog, how in the name did you manage that.”

“After focusing most of the blame on the man holding gun it wasn’t all too difficult. Plus I think I figured out a little bit of your story along the way. I hope you don’t mind that I told them about—”

“My dad?” Shinichi nodded.

“And while I hate to see you injured, apparently they’ve opened an investigation on the perps from last night.”

“So _apparently_ my jobs going to get a lot easier too then.” He was sure if he smiled for any longer his face just might be stuck like that.

Shinichi’s smile only added to it.

“Don’t jinx it.”

* * *

 

“ _Shit_.”

“Well, don’t just hang there, use a grappling hook—something... Kuroba, I am this close—”

“Okay, _fine_ ,” the thief said, turning himself around to wrap his arms around the angel’s neck.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. “And this is any better?”

“Well, now you don’t have to use your arms as much,” he said, tightening his grip and lightly resting his toes on the tops of the angel’s shoes.

“You know, even after all that I kinda find it hard to hate you.”

He laughed. “Does this mean I’m not going to die anytime soon?”

“I wouldn’t go that far...”

“ _Shinichi_.”

“Okay, yes, you got me. I’ll hold off for now.” Both laughed as the angel’s wings steadied in the air. They fluttered beside them, lifting in big long strokes to keep each body stable in the air. Shinichi hummed. “I think I’ve actually gained some wing muscle out of all this.”

The thief mimicked him. “Does that mean more romantic night flights scheduled for the future?”

The angel glared. “Don’t push it.”

The thief made sure to lean in much closer, brushing warm air against the angel’s ear. “But if I do have something, angel-kun,” he started, “it’s all the time in the world to change your mind on that.”

Shinichi smirked in reply, bringing them a little higher up in the air. “Well, I guess if you keep up these dangerous activities I can’t exactly end our contract, then can I?”

The thief laughed and shook his head. “Linked by fate, remember?”

“It’s been months, Kaito, how could I ever forget.”

“Well, I sure hope you wouldn’t. After all, where would I be without my guardian angel, Shinichi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and the like are always appreciated!


End file.
